Losing his mind
by o-kouseki-o
Summary: [SM One-shot] Miroku flirts with a woman again, and this time Sango takes off. he begins to realize how much she means to him... What will the gang do to get her back?


Disclaimer: If I owned IY, then I would have probably killed or tortured everyone except for Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Then I would have the spotlight on them for every episode, and change the title to "Miroku and Sango: A Hentai and Furious Federal Fairytale". But… You've guessed it: I don't, so that's not happening. *sigh*  
  
Yes people, once again, this is another crappy story with a crappy story line by me. But anyways, please... um... "enjoy" this one-shot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Losing his Mind  
  
Sango glared at Miroku as he flirted with a village woman in a forest again. She impatiently tapped her foot, but then a thought struck her.  
  
'Why am I putting up with this? Why am I putting up with him?'  
  
She turned around without any hesitation, and walked away with Kirara on her shoulder. No one noticed her disappearance. No one had, because Miroku was too busy flirting with the village woman, Inuyasha and Kagome were too busy arguing with each other again, and Shippo was watching them.  
  
Sango kept walking, and she got angrier by the second.  
  
"So then, I'm seriously not that important to them, not even to Houshi-sama?" she muttered to Kirara.  
  
Kirara mewed, reassuring of her importance.  
  
"No Kirara, they still haven't noticed that I'm gone, and you with me. I still don't know why I putted up with this. I should have left a long time ago."  
  
Kirara decided to remain quiet. She looked up to her mistress, and nudged her cheek with her nose, begging her to go back.  
  
"You can go back if you want to, Kirara, but I'm not going to. I'm not putting up with him anymore."  
  
She kept walking, and Kirara stayed on her shoulder. She kept on walking, and she was in another area of the forest, where she was far away from everyone else. She just kept on walking.  
  
~Meanwhile…~  
  
Miroku had a bad feeling as he felt no slap, not a whack with a certain giant boomerang by a certain person. Nothing. He turned around and looked around, but Sango wasn't in sight.  
  
"Where's Sango?" he wondered out loud.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha immediately stopped arguing, and Shippo gave him his attention. They looked around, but didn't see the taijiya.  
  
"Maybe she took a walk with Kirara," Shippo suggested, "since she felt left out and all."  
  
"Left out?" Miroku repeated.  
  
"You were too busy flirting with that woman, and Inuyasha and Kagome were too busy arguing, so she felt left out," Shippo explained. (A/N: The woman Miroku was flirting with had left by now, by the way, and she had turned him down when he asked her "the question".)  
  
"Then I say it's Miroku's fault," Inuyasha said.  
  
"No, shouldn't it be our fault too, and not just Miroku-sama's?" Kagome asked.  
  
"But I'd still say it's Miroku's fault the most," Inuyasha snorted. "He shouldn't have flirted with that village woman. Sango probably got too jealous and left him."  
  
"Eh?" Miroku involuntarily gasped. 'Then it is my fault, isn't it?'  
  
"She'll probably be back by night fall," Inuyasha stated. "Even someone like her couldn't survive in a forest at night by herself."  
  
Miroku started to sweat and panic.  
  
'What if she gets hurt? What if… what if she met a group of bandits on the way?' he panicked, and went on with his list of what ifs.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Sango-chan can take care of herself, plus, she has Kirara with her," Kagome suggested, especially to Miroku. "Why don't we wait here until sunset, and if she doesn't return by then, we'll go look for her?"  
  
He nodded, and released the breath that he hasn't realized he was holding in. They all settled down, and waited for the taijiya and nekomata to return.  
  
*Back to Sango and Kirara*  
  
"They STILL haven't noticed our disappearance?" Sango sighed. "Some friends they are…"  
  
Sango had stopped walking a little while ago, and was sitting on the roots of a huge tree, with Kirara sitting on her lap. Kirara looked up too her, and mewed a suggestion.  
  
"Probably not, Kirara," Sango told the neko. "They have Inuyasha travelling with them, and he isn't the type that waits for someone for that long."  
  
Kirara dropped her head back onto Sango's knee, and sighed. (A/N: Can Kirara sigh? Well, let's just say that she can... AWWWWW! KAWAII!)  
  
"Why am I still here?" Sango suddenly whispered. "What's my purpose? Why didn't I die along with everyone else? Why must I suffer through this?"  
  
'Kohaku…'  
  
That one name popped up in her mind. (A/N: Only one..?)  
  
'I have to save Kohaku from Naraku's clutches, and then I can die along with him…'  
  
She sighed.  
  
'I just have to live until then…'  
  
*Back to Inu, a few hours later*  
  
Miroku waited on a tree trunk. His eyes were getting duller and duller by the moment, and everyone had noticed it. He wouldn't respond when they asked him something.  
  
'Why is Miroku-sama like that?' Kagome wondered. 'Is it because..?'  
  
The thought had struck her like lightning bolts in the sky.  
  
'It is because of Sango-chan, then~'  
  
She trotted over to Inuyasha, and tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha, help me find Sango-chan, onegai?" she whispered. "I can't stand this anymore."  
  
Inuyasha took one last look at Miroku, and nodded.  
  
"He's so stubborn," Inuyasha snorted, "it's no wonder she left him…"  
  
"Look who's talking…" Shippo chipped in.  
  
"Why you little brat!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned. "There's no time for that."  
  
"Alright, get on," he told her.  
  
"Shippo-chan, you stay here with Miroku-sama, and make sure he doesn't do any thing stupider," Kagome said, getting onto Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Hai," Shippo replied, "I will."  
  
"Good kitsune. I'll give you candy later, okay?"  
  
"Yay! Arigato, Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha sprinted off into the direction in where he had caught Sango's scent. He kept running and running, until he had spotted her behind a tree. He stopped near her, and let Kagome off.  
  
"Sango-chan!" she called.  
  
Sango turned her head, and saw Kagome and Inuyasha. Kirara lifted her head to see them.  
  
'But where's Houshi-sama?' Sango wondered.  
  
"Please come back with us," Kagome pleaded.  
  
"I will. I'm just making Houshi-sama worry for a little bit."  
  
"There's something wrong with Miroku-sama."  
  
"What is it?" Sango immediately asked.  
  
"It's like he had lost his mind. He wouldn't respond to us when we talk to him."  
  
"He was probably just thinking about something deep… Like how to get people to bear his child."  
  
She had said the last part in disgust.  
  
"I hope that was it…" Kagome said.  
  
"Keh, is this what it had been all along?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"What's it to you?" Sango questioned.  
  
"It's slowing our journey on finding Hakudoushi and Naraku, so we could defeat them," he replied, "and get the rest of the Shikon no Kakera back. They DO have most of them, if you recall."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned. "Some things take time!"  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome-chan, I'll be back by sunset, but DO ~ NOT tell Houshi-sama that," Sango smiled.  
  
"Ohhh… I get it," Kagome giggled. "I won't tell him, then."  
  
"It's just used to teach him an important lesson," Sango smiled.  
  
"Not to cheat on you?"  
  
Sango blushed.  
  
"Well… Something like that," Sango replied, still blushing.  
  
Kagome grinned.  
  
"Can we go now?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Kagome nodded, and climbed onto Inuyasha's back.  
  
"See you later," Kagome called.  
  
"You too."  
  
Inuyasha sprinted back to where they left Miroku and Shippo. When they had returned, he let Kagome off of his back. Kagome took out some candy from her backpack, and gave them to the kitsune. Then they walked back to where Miroku was sitting, and stared at him.  
  
~Back to Sango and Kirara~  
  
It wasn't long before she and Kirara heard crashing and roaring from another part of the forest. They both immediately jumped up from their spots, and rushed to where the sound had come from. Kirara transformed into her larger youkai form, and Sango leaped onto her back. Kirara flew into the direction where the sound had come from.  
  
When they had arrived, they couldn't believe what they saw. Inuyasha was fighting with a bunch of youkai, and he was trying to protect Kagome -who was protecting Shippo- at the same time. But, Miroku was just sitting there, in the middle of the battle field, ignoring all the commotion. One youkai was heading towards him, but he didn't notice.  
  
"Houshi-sama, watch out!" Sango screamed.  
  
He didn't respond. He just sat there, not moving. As on cue, Kirara charged in between the youkai and the houshi, and Sango grabbed him out of the way. He hanged in the air, still not moving. The youkai crashed into the ground, and then it turned its head into their direction, but gave up when it saw Sango's Hiraikotsu.  
  
Sango pulled Miroku up with both of her hands, and helped him sit on Kirara's back. She immediately slapped him across the face.  
  
"What were you thinking, just sitting there?!" she yelled. "You-"  
  
She stopped when she saw no reaction from him. He just sat there, his face still turned from her slap. He didn't caress the pain. He didn't caress HER. No nothing. He didn't bother holding onto her.  
  
Sango sighed, grabbed his arms, and wrapped them around her waist, and kept a hand on them to prevent him from falling off. He went limb, and fell onto her back.  
  
Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, and flung it at the youkai, slicing them. Inuyasha took the chance and used his Kaze no Kizu attack.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, calling on his attack.  
  
All of the youkai were defeated as the wind sliced through each one of them in different parts.  
  
Kirara landed, and Sango got off her, still holding the mindless monk. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo ran towards them.  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Kagome called. "Daijibou?!"  
  
Miroku, of course, didn't respond her. Sango sighed and shook her head.  
  
~The next day, in a random hut~  
  
Sango sat by Miroku's side as he was lying in a futon, resting. She couldn't help it but to stare at him, wondering what had happened to him that caused him to act like he did. Her hand reached out, and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. (A/N: Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and even Kirara were outside the hut, but spying on them as usual, by the way.) She kept staring at his face - his cute face. She resisted the urge to kiss him. (A/N: O_o And everyone goes "Aw... But why? How could you?!")  
  
"Houshi-sama…" she whispered.  
  
He stirred and moaned. Then finally, he woke up. At first, his vision was blurred, but then finally, it cleared up, and he couldn't believe who he saw.  
  
"Sango!" he exclaimed, bolting up-right, and hugging her like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"Daijibou?!" she asked.  
  
He nodded his head, and held her even tighter.  
  
"Houshi-sama..?"  
  
"Okay, Sango, I get you point."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'll stop flirting with other women, but j-just don't leave me again." (A/N: O_o Did he just say that? that doesn't sound like the Miroku we all know...)  
  
She couldn't resist it, and her lips curved into a small smile.  
  
"You promise?" she asked.  
  
He nodded his head eagerly.  
  
"Hai, I promise," he replied.  
  
"Good, then my message DID get across to you."  
  
He looked at her in her face.  
  
"You actually planned this whole thing?"  
  
"Yep. I was planning on returning in the evening, and it all worked out."  
  
Miroku released a sigh of disappointment.  
  
"I can't believe that I actually fell for that…" he muttered.  
  
Sango's eyebrow flinched.  
  
"What was that?" she demanded.  
  
"N-nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
He putted his head back into the crook between her shoulder and neck. She placed a hand on his back, and smiled… That is until she felt a sealed hand on where it shouldn't be.  
  
"You sukebe houshi!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Ow~"  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go, a 1870-word one-shot story based on the relationship between my favourite couple, Sango and Miroku.  
  
Review, onegai, so that I could improve my writing skills and vocabulary. 


End file.
